


Underneath

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Do I Wanna Know..? I'd Hate To See It Go [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (TECHNICALLY YOU ALL KNOW THIS FROM MY PREVIOUS WORKS IN THIS VERSE), Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cliffhangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn makes a decision to tell Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE LEFT IN THIS VERSE, HELL YEAH. Short af, I know. 
> 
> The final part of this verse will be uploaded in mid-latish April because I'm currently working on a Jadley (James McVey/Brad Simpson for all you non Vampettes) and that Zarry version of high school AU like I said in "As Long As They Don't Touch" notes.
> 
> "The Submissive", which is the sequel/followup oneshot to "The Contract" isn't on my priority list right now, so sorry.

Zayn really doesn’t know what the fuck was going through his head when he signed the contract to become a pornstar. Better pay than his former modelling career? That was probably it.

After hours of filming something with a twink, he gets dressed and unlocks his phone to send a text to Niall.

**To: Niall**

**Wanna grab some coffee?**

**Sent: 15:24**

_Way to figure out you want to tell him you’re in bloody in love with him, which, isn’t a good thing, considering your job_ , Zayn chastises himself. _Why did I fall in love with him? Oh wait, it’s not like I had a choice_.

**From: Niall**

**Sure, the one near your mansion?**

**Received: 15:26**

 

Zayn hails a cab to the café, earning sideways glance from him the entire time. He has no doubts that the driver knows who he is.

“Hey,” Niall greets him when he gets out of the car. “Sup?”

“Just finished–” he looks around to check if anyone’s listening to them. “–filming, nothing out of the context.”

“Is it with someone I know? Jake Bass, that twink whose name I can never remember…”

“A new twink,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “How did you become a dancer?”

“Oh, the usual story, I guess,” Niall shrugs. “I was in college, needed money to pay back the loans.”

“Huh,” Zayn hears his phone beeping from a text message.

**From: LOUcifer**

**Nicky got a promotion! He’s a proper DJ for an evening show now!**

**Received: 15:30**

**To: LOUcifer**

**Bloody awesome, tell him I said congrats.**

**Sent: 15:31**

“Your friend?” Niall arches a brow.

“The devil one, yes,” Zayn lets out an overdramatic sigh. “Who is sort of a songwriter for a record company and doubles as my manager? Yes.”

 “You say like it’s a bad thing to be friends with him,” Niall rolls his eyes, sipping his coffee. “By the way, mocha is half-price today.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Zayn reaches over to peck Niall on the cheek and gets the mocha.

“Other than your — um — work, anything else happen to you today?” Niall stammers, making Zayn raise a brow.

“No, which is why I’m hanging out with my favourite Irishman,” Zayn offers a smile. “What about you? Got performances tonight?”

“Maybe,” Niall looks like he’s hiding something. “Can we go back to yours?”

“Sure.”

-

“Knew you wanted me to shag your pretty little arse,” Zayn smirks against Niall’s pale column of skin on his neck, both fully naked. “I’m a walking desire.”

“Don’t get too cocky, Malik,” Zayn knows that his Irish friend rolled his eyes. “Besides, sex with you has always been awesome.”

Zayn grins, then sucks on a dark bruise on Niall’s neck, marking him as his.

_What would happen if I told him?_

Zayn trails kisses down lower until his lips find their way to Niall’s attentive cock. He swirls his tongue around the slit, garnering a loud, drawn-out moan from Niall, and sheathes him with his mouth. It’s a familiar size and taste to Zayn, after months of friends with benefits sort of relationship they have, and he hates to see it end. He bobs his head up and down, taking Niall all the way to the hilt whenever he lowers his head, nulling his gag reflex. He prods a finger against Niall’s hole, teasing the younger lad. He’s not _that_ much of a tease so he pushes on finger in, crooking it to nudge at Niall’s prostate. Zayn has barely started stretching Niall out when the latter spurts down his throat. He swallows every last bit of come Niall has to offer.

“Hm, I’m going to take a mental note that I should finger you whilst blowing you if that’s what I get,” Zayn smirks, pressing his lips to Niall’s, still thrusting his fingers in and out of Niall’s tight arse. “You belong underneath me.”

“Shut it,” Niall groans against his lips.

Deeming Niall’s stretching enough, Zayn gets a condom, rolls it on his shaft, and slathers some lube on his length. He pushes just the head of his erection inside of Niall, who nods to tell him to go ahead.

Zayn _really_ likes how tight and warm inside of Niall feels, and (a lot of) part of him wonders if Niall loves him back. It feels like he’s making love to Niall as he drives into Niall, their lips slotted together. He’s panting into the kiss and he doesn’t care about that if he’s the only one who gets to hold Niall like this. He wraps his hand around Niall’s prick and starts jerking him off in time of his thrusts and they both release in unison with a cry of each other’s name.

“Niall,” Zayn prompts after he pulls out and regains his breaths. “I… er…”

“Yes?” Niall looks up at him adoringly.

“I love you.”

Niall looks at him with wide blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It fucking hurts a lot that Zayn left the band due to his personal reasons but that won't stop me from writing Zayn-ship AU's.


End file.
